State of Affairs in Japan
In the near future, several years has been passed since the Black Point opened. This is the story about the current situation all over Japan. Regional Information Kantō (Black World Sphere of Influence) Covering a vast amount of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area, the first Black Point in Japan (Black World), reaches to the Saitama Prefecture in the North, Chiba in the East, and Kanagawa in the South. A huge number of Diabolus emerged, slaughtering the people caught in the neighborhoods under the dome. While it still has the look of a city due to the mostly intact wreckage of the buildings and skyscrapers, it has turned into a lifeless death world. The Self-Defense Forces, daring to fight back, was wiped out almost instantly, while military reinforcements from Tōhoku and Chūbu were scattered around. U.S. Troops stationed in Kanagawa that were told about the casualties in the anti-Z/X War in America, fell silent upon hearing the news Hokkaidō & Tōhoku (Green World Sphere of Influence) A small Black Point (Green World) has formed in the middle of the Aomori and Akita Prefectures (around Lake Towada). Self-Defense Forces returning from Kantō were overrun by the Plasects they were forced to fight, and ended up having to fall back to Hokkaidō, unable to do anything. The area surrounding the Black Point has remained, but is slowly being taken over by plants, turning the area into dense forest as it continues to spread. Chūbu & Hokuriku (Blue World Sphere of Influence) A small Black Point (Blue World) has formed in an area overlapping Nagano, Gifu, and Toyama. The region has fallen into a state of chaos due to the rampaging Killer Machines. Obviously, humans do not have the teeth to fight back, and the Self-Defense Forces has been forced to fall back to the Shizuoka district. Chūgoku & Kyūshū (Red World Sphere of Influence) A small Black Point (Red World) has formed in an area overlapping Kumamoto, Miyazaki, and Kagoshima. Gigantics and Bravers appeared at the same time battles were going on in Chūbu and Tohoku. While the Kitakyushu unit of the Self-Defense Forces attempted a second retaking of Tokyo, they were tragically forced to withdraw. The U.S. Troops in Okinawa and Kanagawa doesn't moved either. Why the Black Points to the 4 worlds appeared almost simultaneously and the reasons for the attacks remains unknown. Kinki & Shikoku (White World Sphere of Influence) A Small Black Point (White World) has formed in the middle of Nara and Wakayama. This was the latest Black Point to form in Japan, but fighting has not visibly happened unlike the rest of the country. However, there are unconfirmed reports of some towns having been annihilated by angelic and gigantic Z/X. As the locations are an easy hop-and-a-skip from the Black Point, getting any clear information is difficult. Current Situation with other Regions It is dangerous to wander around within dozens of km near the Black Points, as large numbers of Z/X roam about. As a result, according to the orders of the Self-Defense Forces, the general public is forbidden from wandering around the area. However, in places away from the Black Points, it is difficult for Z/X to maintain their presence. With the exception of some inconveniences (including jobs and transportation), most people have returned to some form of peace and calm. Because of the complete destruction of the capital city, Tokyo, the government has severely weakened, and lacks control over the entire country. As a result, in some regions, the local government, Self-Defense Forces and major corporations have joined together to bring some form of order to their respective regions, but cooperation with each other remains extremely disconnected and each is grasping to keep some form of control. On the other hand, services such as TV and the internet remain usable, so one could say the power to gather information means even more than the current day. Japan has been judged an extremely dangerous reason due to the dominance of the 5 different Z/X rampaging about, so despite the collapse of the government, it remains uninvaded by foreign powers. However, for the other countries exposed to this unprecedented crisis, Japan remains as an example. As other countries' intelligence agencies act in secret to gather information about the Z/X, they have been dragged into a chaotic situation. Current Influence Map External Links * Present World (Japanese) Category:Story